Sickly Sweet
by Dark Mican
Summary: The council thought that sealing Naruto's memory would be a permanent way to  seal the Kyuubi.  Oh how they were wrong.  Onesided Sasunaru.  Kyuunaru.  Implied Rape and Anti-Christ.


AN: Hi everyone! I can't believe I'm starting to write fan fictions again! :D Special Thanks to Lari18 for PM-ing me and well, kicked my butt (not literally) start writing again! This is my Kyuunaru for you and everyone! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Summary**: The council thought that sealing Naruto's memory would be a permanent way to seal the Kyuubi. Oh how they were wrong. Onesided Sasunaru. Kyuunaru.

**Warnings**: Implied Anti-Christ, Rape and Yaoi.

* * *

><p>The world was changing. Ninja's were not needed in society anymore. They still existed, oh that's for sure but they were forced into hiding; forced to act like normal people. To most ninja's, living was a mission by itself. They had to hide and act normal towards their children, their wives and friends. To be found out was inferior, dangerous. To be found out was to be killed.<p>

The story started innocently. There were men that came to the ninja world proclaiming of peace, love and hope. They were killed a few days later of course but they were stubborn, incredibly stupid. They constantly came back and got louder, got more people involved. The normal civilians were attracted to the idea of peace. No more wars. No more of their precious people dying. The ninja's of course were wary. As more people joined their convent, they built ridiculous white houses, then it turned into big churches. Some were even converted into castles. The world was changing. Time wasn't in the ninja's hands anymore.

Suddenly, technology started advancing too. People started learning of wondrous technologies they had never seen before. Less jobs were given to the ninja's. They were no longer needed for their basic duties. Children could accomplish the same feats with the help of science. Guns were invented, with the power to kill from great range and with no training or discipline. If you had money, you had power.

Uzumaki Naruto stood by in the sidelines as his old world was brought crashing down. Everything was different. His friends and mentors were dead. He was surrounded with weird and lazy people. He was oddly used to seeing the lack of determination in everyone's eyes. People, especially from the churches, called him a demon because he did not attend seminars and was different from everyone. Little did they know that this was entirely true. The mighty demon buried within Naruto's consciousness, the Kyuubi, purred in soft agreement. He was not lowly as to be called a 'daemon' the lower class demons. He had power. He had control.

Naruto, oh the beautiful Naruto. Was angry at the world for changing. Angry at Kyuubi for refusing him to age like his peers. Refusing to let him die as Kyuubi was scared of death. Something lowly as death by aging was inferior to him. Naruto got angrier as the years passed. More animalistic and terrifying. The council (or government as they liked to call themselves) decided that they should induce him into a coma, and pay a ninja to erase his memories. Erase his hateful childhood, his one and only crush, a black haired avenger that wished to kill him. Erase his beautiful memories of his friends, oh his loving and kind friends.

When he woke up, he screamed. Naruto was nobody. Naruto was not him. He was different. He heard stories from the nurses working in a hospital on how he used to be. His childhood full of love. The government erasing his memories every 20 years out of fear that he would get to powerful and rebel against them. A few decades later, Naruto with the help of Kyuubi _lost himself._

Kyuubi could feel his life source dying away. He panicked and sent a powerful surge of chakra to his holder. Naruto, not used to the power, snapped. He screamed and cried. Kyuubi, seeing this weakness felt the tingles that started from his toes, and up to his spine. Naruto's cries were like honey, it was pure and raw pleasure that shot down to his crotch. For the next few days, he raped Naruto with images of what he would do to him. Kyuubi in his semi-human form brutally pounding into him, biting his flesh off and healing it instantly. The images would constantly change from that of Kyuubi loving him passionately and soft. Lovingly and tender. Naruto was not used to this. What was happening?

Oh no, his control. He could feel it slipping. The thin line between sanity and insanity was being pulled apart like a rubber band.

Oh no he could feel it. He was about to get mad, insane. He was about to what he has always wanted to be. He was about to finally rest in the back of his mind. He was about to finally love. He was about to-

A sudden calmness took over. It was kinda funny as Naruto thought he was consumed with light. His memories returned from the past 300 years of his living. Such a lonely life. He sighed and retreated at the farthest corner in his head, finally finding peace. Finally.

Back to the real world. Naruto, or Kyuubi smiled maniacally.

Oh his _poor_ Naruto, his _sweet_ Naruto, his _little_ Naruto. He was all mine now.** MineMineMineMine**. It was a constant mantra at the tip of his tongue.

His love for Naruto was sickly sweet. Sickly sweet.**_ Sweetly sick_**.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review please? Lawlz, I'm not really sure that I was meant to write angst. But oh well, an author inspired is an author inspired! XD<em>


End file.
